DESCUBRIENDO TRAICIONES
by Arlies
Summary: Las hormonas pueden traicionarte, y un diablito malhablado no ayuda a controlarse. Mucho lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCUBRIENDO TRAICIONES**** (DEDICADO A RISWE)**

Ron caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles londinenses. Le gustaba vestirse de muggle y ver a la gente. Le parecían que siempre iban muy atareados, o tal vez él era demasiado despreocupado.

¡Y no era para menos! Hacia apenas dos años atrás estaba corriendo contra el tiempo para derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pero eso ya era historia, incluso ellos pasarían a formar parte de los libros de historia e internamente disfrutaba de esos quince minutos de fama, que le había ofrecido el destino convirtiéndolo en un héroe.

Así iba, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, caminando lentamente a su destino. Extrañamente no estaba nervioso, sin embargo lo que estaba por hacer repercutiría por el resto de su vida.

Llana y sencillamente se dirigía a pedirle matrimonio a Hermione.

La amaba profundamente y no veía la hora de estar a su lado.

De repente de su hombro izquierdo apareció un diablito con su cara que le dijo

- ¡Vamos! ¡Que también es para poder garchártela!

El pelirrojo miró por sobre su hombro izquierdo aún seguía sin entender como era que comprendía el vocabulario de lunfardo de ese personaje que se había instaurado en su mente desde que comenzó a salir con Hermione, sabía que pronto aparecería su alter ego y no se equivocaba, a los pocos instantes sobre su hombro derecho apareció un angelito también con su mismo rostro que exclamaba

- ¡Cómo dices eso! En todo caso él querrá hacer el amor con ella, no follársela como quieres hacerlo entender tú.- El diablito se rió con ganas y contestó

- ¡Follarla! Ni que fuera una planta la mina y mirá que está hecha un pimpoyo. ¿No che?

Era verdad, Ron aún no sabía si era por el gran amor que sentía o por su lívido tan desbocado, pero de un tiempo a esta parte Hermione le parecía más hermosa que nunca, más esbelta, más voluptuosa, y simplemente atinó a asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una planta? – preguntó el angelito.

- Follar de follaje ¿No? – Contestó el aludido personaje.

- ¡No animal! Follar tiene un significado etimológico totalmente diferente y deriva de la palabra latina follicare que significa soplar…

- ¡Claro! Y este quiere darle a la cajeta hace bastante, aunque más le gustaría que le soplen el pepino a él. – Ron se ruborizó, no más que el bondadoso personaje del cual salió humo de las orejas, pero era cierto, Ron necesitaba descargar toda su carga sexual, de lo contrario explotaría.

Como todo caballero y además con los fuertes valores morales que había sido educado, sumado a la inseguridad propia de él, respetaba a Hermione y entendía perfectamente sus dudas o temores, pero lo cierto era que unos simples besos y roces a escondidas en el cobertizo, ya no le eran suficientes.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, de hecho así, era el angelito le dijo

- Debes enfocarte en tu enseñanza, y debes esperar lo que sea necesario. – Él volvía a asentir afirmativamente pero de repente otra carcajada del personaje rojo lo hizo voltear

- ¡Esperar! Si a este tiene el marote lleno de leche y ya se le está saliendo por las orejas ¿No sos un poco inhumano vos, che?

- Aún sigo sin comprender como es que te toleramos. La cabeza el muchacho la tiene llena de buenos pensamientos, en definitiva va a hacer las cosas correctamente y no llena de… de…

- ¿Semen? – Llegó a decir Ron en voz alta y una dama que pasaba giró a verlo con cara enfadada, el pelirrojo bajó la mirada y apuró el paso.

- ¡Mira lo que le haces hacer al muchacho!

- Vamos tal vez la jovata se deje. – Decía el diablito saltando sobre el hombro.

- No se dice jovata, es una señora de edad. – Lo corregía el angelito – Y no seas irrespetuoso con los demás.

Pero Ron se detuvo, ya estaba llegando a la casa de Hermione y no quería entrar con esos dos psicópatas que aparecían en su mente.

Sabía que él los originaba, tal vez para apalear su inseguridad, un desvergonzado diablo que no temía decir nada, no entendía aún la función del angelito ya que él mismo consideraba que el rojo personaje era bastante desubicado, pero por alguna razón estaba allí, de seguro su conciencia.

¿Estaría volviéndose loco?

- No hijo – Lo calmaba la blanca estampa – Es que estás muy nervioso, si te tranquilizas verás que desaparecemos.

Y así fue, apenas enfocarse en lo que debía hacer los dos personajes desaparecieron de sus hombros.

Iba a avanzar cuando notó que Harry y Hermione se aparecieron en la entrada de la casa de la castaña, ambos estaban de espaldas, pero reconoció a sus amigos por sus cabellos inconfundibles; se detuvo extrañado pero luego se levantó de hombros y continuó avanzando, de seguro venían de la academia o de comprarle algo a Ginny.

Harry, a diferencia de él, se había decidido pronto y le propuso matrimonio a su hermana apenas salida ella de Hogwarts, estaban en pleno preparativos, y envidiaba el hecho que su amigo si pudiera favorecerse de esa declaración para estar con su hermana, sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar las veces que los escuchaba en el cuarto de Ginny cuando olvidaban colocar un hechizo insonorizador.

Pero el diablo y el ángel volvieron a aparecer, cuando ambos chicos se abrazaron tomándose por las cinturas.

- Muy confianzudo el cuatro ojos ¿No?

- Deja de burlarte de la poca visión de Harry.

- Me dejo de burlar, pero por lo visto la mano la tiene muy bien. Mirá colorado. – Y Ron volteó para ver como Harry bajaba una mano al glúteo de Hermione y lo amasaba con ella, a la chica parecía no importarle.

- No puede ser, de seguro es un error.

- Claro, y la mano de ella también se equivocó – Entonces Ron observó como Hermione imitaba a Harry y también le tocaba el trasero.

- la verdad tiene un buen culo, digo la piba, no el pibe yo no ando para atrás. Yo también le echaría una manito.

- ¡Basta! – Ponía un alto el ángel. Mientras que Ron agazapado veía como ambos chicos ingresaban en la casa de la castaña.

Sin saber como saltó la verja y se ubicó debajo de una ventana para poder observar que sucedía.

- ¡Por favor! No es más civilizado tocar la puerta y averiguar que pasa – Decía la celestial criatura

- ¡Silencio! – Le ordenó Ron.

- Si callate mamerto, así no nos vamos a perder la acción.

- Vos… digo… tú también te callas. – Y ambos ficticios personajes miraron igual que Ron por la ventana.

Los tres observaban con ojos desorbitados.

Harry besaba a Hermione desaforadamente, ella de espalda a la ventana se dejaba manosear por el amigo a más no poder.

- ¿Mirá vos? Yo te dije que la mina quería guerra y a vos tratándote como un zanahoria.

Harry levantó la remera de Hermione y comenzó a besar sus senos, desesperado.

- Que buen par de repisas che. Yo creí que eran un poco más grandes.

- Yo también – Llegó a declarar el angelito y ante la mirada de Ron sólo se levantó de hombros. – perdón – dijo bajando la cabeza pero manteniendo los ojos fijos en la pareja.

La castaña comenzó a bajarle el pantalón a Harry al igual que a su ropa interior y dejándolo desnudo de sus partes bajas lo sentó en el sofá de la sala.

- Ahora viene lo bueno, va a sobar el aparato.

- ¡Por favor! Puedes por un instante ser un poco menos grosero.

- ¡Perdón! Se comerá la salchicha.

- Basta.

- La banana, la bergamota, ya que ella es medio vegetariana ¿No?

- No Hermione no es vegetariana. – Llegó a responder Ron.

- ¡Se nota por como se come el chorizo! – Ahora el pelirrojo miró al otro personaje pero este ni se inmutó – Vamos zoquete, si me hubieses hecho caso ahora vos estarías ahí en lugar de tu mejor amigo. Te digo que con amigos así. ¿Quién necesita enemigos che?

En eso tenía razón, Harry y Hermione lo estaban traicionando y no sólo a él, sino también a su hermana.

- Malditos. Maldita perra. – Llegó a decir Ron a punto de estallar.

- Y una perra con todas las letras, mirá gil, mirá como se la fifan a tu novia. Ja. – Ron podía ver a Hermione en cuatro patas, ya completamente desnuda siendo penetrada por Harry desde atrás. – Mirá vos la muy mosquita muerta. "No Ron no estamos casados, debemos esperar aunque más no sea a estar comprometidos" – Imitaba el diablito a Hermione – parece que no le importa franelearse con tu mejor amigo.

La pareja ya había vuelto a cambiar de posición, ahora Hermione se encontraba sobre Harry que se había sentado en el sillón.

- ¡Mirá como cabalga la nena! ¡Qué buen par de gemelos que tiene! Pero sigo insistiendo, me parecían más grandes. ¿usará relleno? Parece que la está pasando bomba.

- Prostituta barata – Llegó a declarar Ron a punto de levantarse y entrar para matarlos con sus propias manos.

- No digas eso, mi amor, ellos se están por casar – Entonces Ron miró a su derecha, a su lado estaba Hermione, totalmente sonrojada mirando también por la ventana.

El pelirrojo no salía de su asombro y miraba alternativamente a la chica a su lado y a la que estaba en la habitación que de repente habló.

- ¿Qué te sucede mi vida? Estas distraído.

- Así no puedo – Contestaba Harry pasando los dedos por la cabeza femenina y despojándola de la peluca castaña, dejando ver una melena roja.

- ¡Ginny! – Llegó a gritar Ron y Hermione lo tiró hacia abajo escondiéndolos de ambos chicos que viraron los rostros.

Se quedaron los dos con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, y cuando los gemidos y jadeos se reiniciaron Hermione habló.

- ¡Claro que es Ginny quien te creías… ¿Pensabas que era yo? – Entonces preguntó enojada.

- El pelo.

- Una peluca.

- Tú casa.

- Se las presté porque mis padres iban a una convención. Lo único que les pedí fue que no usaran las recámaras. ¡Espera! ¿Me dijiste Prostituta barata?

- Lo siento, yo… pensé… que… lo siento.

- ¿Y? – Entonces declaró Hermione subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él - ¿Te gustaría que lo fuera? ¿Te gustaría que fuera tú prostituta barata? – El pelirrojo no salía de su asombro, la verdad es que a pesar que su hermana era a la que había visto allí adentro con Harry la escena lo enervó como nunca y sin querer sonar demasiado desesperado contestó.

- Me encantaría – Cerró los ojos, esperando el cachetazo, que nunca llegó ya que Hermione lo besaba en los labios al tiempo de friccionarse contra él.

- Vamos a mi cuarto.

- Los chicos.

- Trabaremos y silenciaremos la habitación. Es que ver a los chicos me puso muy caliente. ¿Te molesta?

- ¡Me encanta! – Sólo llegó a decir el pelirrojo para tomar por la espalda a su novia.

- Hoy vas a tener a la cotorra pibe. ¡Al final tuviste mucha suerte! Vas a estrenar la chaucha. – Saltaba de alegría el diablito.

- ¡Que chaucha! Este se las trae, tiene un choclo bastante importante entre las piernas, se lo va a sacar por la garganta a la pebeta- Y el ángel se llevó las manos a la boca. El diablito se cruzó de hombro y abrazó a su contraparte.

- ya sabía yo que te podía sacar bueno che. Bueno purrete ya no nos vas a necesitar más. ¡Que te vaya bien!

- Gracias – Dijo Ron.

- ¿Gracias qué mi amor? – preguntaba Hermione.

- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – respondía.

- eso está por verse. ¿Tú me harás la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra?

- No lo dudes – reía Ron abrazándose más a Hermione y haciéndolos desaparecer al cuarto de ella.

FIN

_N.A._

_Para los que no me conocen soy Marcela, de Argentina, conocí a Riswe por fanautores, hace un tiempo y nos hemos hecho amigas, ella dice que le paso lo Argentino y ella me pasa lo español._

_Muchas veces me nombró esta página, pero por problemas laborales nunca pude entrar, además siempre me "hinchó" para que escribiera y como leí n varias historias que me recomendó, además de decírmelo ella también, que no le gustaba Harry Hermione, hice esto para hacerla rabiar, porque sé que a mi me lo va a perdonar._

_Esta es la página de donde saqué los términos lunfardos (que es un lenguaje propio de tangueros) si llegaran a borrarlo por cuestiones de seguridad pongan en el buscador taringa + lunfardo. (junten los espacios de este link) _

_http : / / www. taringa .net/ posts/arte/ 830902/ Diccionario- Lunfardo!. html_


	2. Chapter 2

Se aparecieron en la habitación y empezaron a besarse desesperados, Ron la apretó contra él para que notara su erección y ella gimió contra su boca, desquiciándolo con ese sonido.

Empezó a besarla por el cuello mientras sus manos avanzaban hacía sus pechos, temeroso de la reacción de la chica pero cogiendo cada vez más confianza al ver que ella tenía tantas ganas como él de que eso pasara. Pero ella no se quejó, ni mucho menos, más bien parecía encantada.

Viendo que ella estaba más que dispuesta, decidió aventurarse y jugársela del todo.

-¿No ibas a ser mi prostituta barata? –Cerró los ojos esperando el cachetazo pero éste, igual que el anterior nunca llegó.

La miró temeroso pero ella le miraba pícara mientras se mordía suavemente el labio, aunque se la veía un poco dudosa.

Lo sentó en la cama y se agachó delante de él.

-La leche que tiene el pibe, le va a comer la pija –Ron se giró contrariado hacía el diablito que había vuelto a aparecer en su hombro, recriminándole con la mirada por haber vuelto.

-Tú a lo tuyo, que nosotros sólo miramos, no queremos estorbar –El pelirrojo miró indignado al angelito que había aparecido en el otro lado, pronto se le había pegado lo de su compañero.

-Tú no te achuches y estate atento a la potranca –Decidió hacerle caso, por una vez, y dejar que miraran lo que les diera la gana.

Hermione le abrió los pantalones y sacó su erección y la masturbó con sus manos mientras Ron cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del momento. Temerosa pero decidida agachó la cabeza y lamió toda su longitud para después metérsela en la boca, oyendo a Ron gemir fuertemente.

-Que afrecho tiene la catriela, si la dejas se la enyanta.

- Hasta la garganta se la metió la mina –El angelito lo miraba todo con ojos desorbitados.

Hermione se esforzaba en su trabajo y le estaba haciendo maravillas con la boca, Ron la cogió por la cabeza y la ayudó a marcar el ritmo.

-¿Tú estás seguro que es la primera vez que se manya una morcilla? Parece experta che.

-No le metas ideas raras al chico, ella es una buena chica que se ha esperado para estar con él.

-No chamuyabas lo mismo hace un rato.

-Eso ha sido una confusión que ya está solucionada.

-Pues yo no firmaba a que al búlgaro no se la mamaba.

Ron se quedó pensando, pero apartó la idea porque estaba a punto de terminar. Intentó separar a Hermione avisándola, pero ella le apartó la mano y siguió hasta que el pelirrojo descargó en su garganta.

-Cómo vació la piba la mamadera, se trago toda la guasca.

Ron respiraba entrecortado en la cama, Hermione subió encima de él dándole suaves besos por todo el recorrido hasta llegar a sus labios.

-¿Te gustó?

-¿Es la primera vez que lo haces? –Hermione se incorporó molesta, no le había gustado el tono.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –Ron agachó la cabeza incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, temiendo y deseando escuchar la respuesta.

-Voy a tomarlo cómo que te ha gustado y no cómo otra cosa –El diablito saltó antes de darle tiempo a pensarlo.

-Mirá como cambia el tema la nena –Ron no sabía si confiar en su chica y no pensar cosas raras o hacerle caso al diablito. Él ahora tenía la edad de Krum en el torneo y él no la dejaría escapar sin pegarle un buen faje.

-No, Ron, no lo había hecho antes. Pero no entiendo tanta duda al respecto.

-Es que… Krum…

-Por favor, tenía 15 años. Nos besamos ¿vale? Pero tampoco pasó de ahí, ¿Quién te crees que soy?

-Lo siento, soy un idiota. Perdóname –Ron la miró con cara de pena pero a ella todavía le costaba un poquito perdonarle.

-Es que lo hiciste tan bien que me dejaste desarmado –Hermione sonrió de lado.

-¿De verdad te gustó?

-Me encantó –Ron la besó mientras la tumbaba en la cama.

-Pues sería por instinto, no porque lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Habrá que probar si yo tengo tan buen instinto –Ron empezó a besarle por el cuello, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, el pelirrojo comenzó a sacarle lentamente la camiseta besándole suavemente la tripa hasta que se la quitó completamente. Ron se quedó maravillado con sus pechos aún y que todavía estaban cubiertos por su sujetador.

-Quitáselo, boludo, quitáselo. ¿A que esperás? –El diablito estaba a punto de caerse del hombro de los saltos que estaba pegando. El angelito lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó a la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, Ron se lo agradeció ya que aún y que seguiría escuchándolo no lo oiría gritar en su oído.

El pelirrojo volvió a besarle el cuello aunque sus manos se posaron rápidamente en sus pechos, Hermione le facilitó el trabajo y se incorporó un poco para que pudiera llegar al enganche de la prenda, pero Ron estaba nervioso y batalló un poco para poder quitársela.

-Huevón, ¿Querés un mapa? –Ron lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al final consiguió abrirlo mientras Hermione le miraba risueña.

Ron se quedó maravillado con la visión de sus pechos desnudos, Hermione le sonrió un poco sonrojada y lo besó, sacándolo de su ensoñamiento.

-Si ya decía yo antes que me habían parecido más grandes. Vaya par de limones –El angelito se sonrojó pero no quitó los ojos de la pareja.

-¿Limones? Melones diría yo, que repisas se gasta la pebeta. Cométela tarado, ¿a qué esperás?

Obedeciendo, por una vez, al diablito empezó a lamerlos como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Hermione empezó a gemir, desarmando toda su resistencia, y él se apresuró en quitarle los pantalones, dejándola sólo con sus braguitas. Los otros dos se habían callado mirando embelesados lo que ocurría en la habitación.

Ron bajó besando su tripa hasta llegar a su ropa interior, la cual besó notando su calor y su humedad. Hermione se apoyó en los codos para poder levantar su cuerpo y que Ron pudiera despojarla de su última prenda, algo que no tardó en hacer.

-Está re buena –Ron no llegó a saber cuál de los dos lo había dicho, pero tampoco le importó demasiado.

Acarició su intimidad suavemente para después agacharse y besarla en todo su centro, haciéndole gemir desesperada. Lamió y besó ansioso mientras la castaña se retorcía en la cama, hasta hacerla terminar extasiada. Subió besándola por el camino hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios.

-¿Te ha gustado mi instinto?

-Me encanta –La castaña le rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

Hermione abrió las piernas y lo miró mordiéndose el labio, levemente ruborizada.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Lo estás tú?

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida –Hermione rió y le asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Se besaron tiernamente mientras Ron entraba suavemente en ella, Hermione gimió de dolor quedamente pero pronto comenzó a mover las caderas y se amoldó al ritmo del pelirrojo.

-Al final no era tan pelotudo, mirá como ensartó a la percanta.

Los gemidos no tardaron en llenar la habitación, pasado el primer momento Hermione disfrutaba completamente y sus sonidos se lo hacían notar al pelirrojo. Ron bombeaba fuertemente dentro de ella mientras se mordía el labio intentando contenerse para no terminar antes que su chica. Por suerte para él la castaña no tardó en gemir fuertemente apretándolo dentro de ella, dónde se vació por la presión gimiendo también contra su boca.

Se tumbaron agitados, aunque no tardaron en abrazarse mirándose embelesados y dándose suaves besos.

-Uff, vaya plasta. Dejáte de tilinguerío y garchátela otra vez.

-No seas animal –El angelito le dio una colleja –No estropees el momento. Están tan monos.

-Otro caché –El demonio puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó derrotado viendo que nadie le hacía caso.

Los besos no tardaron mucho en tornarse más apasionados, Ron bajó la mano y acarició la intimidad de la castaña, notando que ella volvía a estar preparada para recibirle. Metió dos dedos en su interior y sonrió al escucharla gemir su nombre.

-Ese es mi chabón. Sabía que no aguantaría sin volver a levantársela.

Hermione movía las caderas al ritmo de la mano de su novio, mientras éste succionaba encantado sus pechos. La castaña no tardó en terminar de nuevo, sorprendida de todas las sensaciones que estaba teniendo y un poco arrepentida de no haber empezado antes.

Desesperada por sentir más, besó a Ron mientras lo tumbaba en el centro de la cama y se subió encima de él, penetrándose ella misma. El chico la miraba encantado, acababa de encontrar su postura favorita con su chica cabalgando encima de él, disfrutando del movimiento de sus pechos.

-¡Así! ¡Así! ¡Un poco más! ¡Ahh! –Ron aguantó el orgasmo de su chica apretándole los muslos para no venirse de nuevo.

Hermione bajó la velocidad, recuperando el aliento, pero el pelirrojo la cogió por el trasero y volvió a marcarle el ritmo, prolongándole el placer. La castaña le miró pícara y siguió moviéndose, gimiendo cada vez más alto y disfrutando de la cara de satisfacción de su chico.

Un ruido resonó en la habitación y vieron anonadados como Harry y Ginny se aparecían a los pies de la cama en ropa interior.

_N.A._

_Agradezco a toda la gente que me leyó y, en especial, a los que me dejaron review. No quiero matar a nadie, y a Riswe mucho menos; ya vieron que en este lo arreglé, por lo menos por un capítulo jeje._

_Lo que habla el demonio es lunfardo, la dirección está en el capítulo anterior, o pueden probar por un buscador, es fácil de encontrar._

_También dar las gracias por recomendarme en ese "chat" que tienen armado en los reviews de Linitosa Fan. Espero que este capítulo también les guste. _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- ¡por merlín y Circe!- Gritaba Hermione tapándose con las sábanas de su cama. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo entraron?

- Nos aparecimos - Dijo Harry aún anonadado.

- Es que escuchamos ruidos y…

Recién allí los chicos notaron que se habían olvidado de colocar los hechizos para evitar ese incómodo momento.

- La verdad se los escuchaba muy compenetrados. ¡que performance, amigo!

- Gracias. Igualmente. - respondía Ron y Harry lo miró interrogante - Los vimos desde la ventana y…

- Se calentaron. - Concluyó la pelirroja interrumpiendo la explicación.

- ¡Ginny! - La intentó amonestar Hermione pero la chica no se dejó.

- Mira, tú nos has visto a nosotros, merecemos lo mismo.

- ¿Qué locuras dices? - Le decía Ron

- ¡Eso! ¡Que vamos! ¡A joder!

- ¡Ginny! - Repetía Hermione y pronto notó que la anatomía de Harry estaba de acuerdo con su novia, ya que se le notaba el bulto debajo de su bóxer.

- Hasta hace dos minutos atrás tenían un mejor vocabulario Hermione, puedes dejar de hacerte la mosquita muerta y por favor deja de mirarle la polla a mi novio. - Gritaba Ginny haciendo que Hermione mirara a Ron.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - Pero el pelirrojo se levantó de hombros y simplemente sonrió.

- Creo que algo de razón tienen, nosotros los vimos, ellos no, me parece justo.

- ¡Ron! - La castaña se había mojado de solo pensar en la morbosidad de todo el asunto pero no quería aparentar externamente que eso le gustaba.

El pelirrojo tiró de su brazo y la subió sobre él, comenzando otra vez con un mete y saca asombroso.

Y es que Ronald realmente era todo un semental, era un animal y eso la enloquecía.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás y cabalgaba como toda una profesional, nadie podía decir que apenas hacía unos minutos acababa de perder su virginidad.

- Podríamos cumplir algunas de nuestras fantasías - Le decía Ginny al oído a Harry quien la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Con ellos?

- ¿Quién mejor que ellos? - La pelirroja levantó una ceja, miró a sus amigos, muy compenetrados con los ojos cerrados y empujó a Harry para acercárseles.

El morocho dudaba, sabía que Ron tenía celos de la relación de amistad que tenía con Hermione y lo que iban a hacer mezclaba un poco las cosas. Pero sin embargo su morbo lo traicionaba, él estaba enamorado de Ginny, iría a la luna y haría lo que le pidiera, pero al ver a Hermione desnuda y ese par de tetas impresionantes lo desarticulaba. Estaba seguro de no sentir nada más que amistad, pero su cuerpo deseaba poseer a Hermione y eso lo hacía dudar.

Hermione continuaba con el movimiento, sentía que Ron era una máquina que no acabaría más, pero la verdad que tampoco quería eso, estaba por llegar a su segundo orgasmo y ya buscaba el record de un tercero, tenía mucha suerte, su novio era un macho que no se cansaba nunca.

¡Cuánto tiempo perdido! Pero lo estaba recuperando sin dudarlo.

- ¡Si! ¡Ahh Ron! ¡Si! ¡Así! ¡Más! - jadeaba como una loca.

- Más - le decía él sin dejar de moverse - Te voy a dar más. Te voy a dar hasta que me ruegues que te suelte.

- No te lo voy a pedir nunca - Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, en parte para poder concentrarse en las sensaciones que experimentaban y en parte para no sentirse avergonzados de estar siendo vistos, aunque a esta altura de la calentura podrían estar filmándolos para una película porno y ni se mosquearían.

Ron bajó su cara a las tetas de Hermione y empezó a chuparlas desesperado, sus pezones se pusieron duros rápidamente, y a él lo calentaba más saber que tenía el poder de enloquecer, y hacer gozar a su novia de esa manera.

Ron alejó la cara del pecho para impulsarse y darle más penetración a ella estaba sintiendo que otra vez se corría y sonrió, pero de pronto sintió que alguien subía a la cama y abrió los ojos para ver a Ginny desnuda arrodillándose detrás de él.

A pesar de estar tan concentrada en llegar a su tercer orgasmo, el cual pronto iba a venir, Hermione notó una respiración en su nuca, abrió los ojos girando la cabeza y pudo ver a Harry detrás de ella.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Ginny! - exclamaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo y volvieron sus rostros para ver a sus amigos intentando participar de la acción.

Ni el moreno ni la pelirroja los dejaron decir nada más, ya que casi sin esperar ambos besaron a las personas que tenían más cerca.

Tanto a Ron como a Hermione los ojos se les desorbitaron, no podían creer que sus amigos estuvieran haciendo eso.

Para Ron era aún peor porque se trataba de ni más ni menos que de su hermana.

- ¡Vamos gil! ¡Vamos que a la pelirroja le gusta! ¡Dicen que las coloradas son un volcán en erupción! ¡Aprovechá! - ¿Quien había aparecido en escena? Quien otro que el pequeño diablo que lo había llevado a eso.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora la culpa la tengo yo! ¡Hasta hace unos minutos me agradecías que estuviese garchando a tu novia y ahora la culpa la tengo yo!

Pero Ron ya no prestaba atención a su diablito, la lengua de Ginny jugaba con sus labios y él aprovechó para separarse.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - Le preguntó sorprendido.

- Jugamos un rato. ¿Te parece? - Contestó simplemente Ginny señalando al frente.

Ron giró y vio como Harry besaba desesperadamente a Hermione, la castaña no dejaba de subir y bajar sobre él y su amigo al parecer se había dado cuenta que las tetas de ella eran mejores que las de su hermana, sacudió la cabeza, que mierda estaba pensando.

- ¡Que las repisas de la castaña son mejores que de la colorada, pero la colorada tiene un mejor culo, más redondito, debe ser que tu novia se le acható un poco de tanto estar sentada leyendo! ¡pero no te preocupes! ¡Al ritmo que va el ejercicio se lo va a poner hermoso! ¡Y te puedo decir que tiene un ritmo bárbaro! ¡Miralo al cuatro ojos, como franelea los gemelos de la nena!

- ¿Ron? - Lo llamó Ginny y él la miró ella iba a volver a besarlo pero Hermione tuvo otro orgasmo y sus gritos los separaron.

La castaña se aferró al cuello del pelirrojo y comenzó a moverse más rápido, haciendo que él se viniera sin poder controlarse y sin importarle que los otros estuviesen tan cerca.

Se acercó al cuello de Hermione y lo chupó de forma brutal marcándole una chuponada magistral que tardaría bastante en irse.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron un poco descolocados, Ron y Hermione estaban agitados, abrazados como sopapas sin intención de separarse, no al menos hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaran lo cual duró algunos minutos.

- ¿Qué pretenden ustedes? - preguntó entonces Hermione.

- Ahora se me hace la Isabel Sarli - El diablito volvía al ataque - ¡Que pretende usted de mi! - Imitaba a la conocida actriz Argentina que revolucionó la pantalla nacional con sus desnudos en la década del 60 - 70. - pero le falta un poco más de sopa para ser la Sarli ese minón tenía unas tetas impresionantes. ¡Ojo colorado! ¡Tu novia tiene lo suyo! Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. ¡Dale a tu hermana! ¡Está buena también! ¡Mirala pobrecita!

- Nosotros queríamos participar. ¿Se puede? - preguntaba Ginny sin ningún tapujo.

- Bueno pobrecita no tanto. ¡Es una chanta tu hermana! ¡Es toda una turra! - ¿Donde se suponía que estaba su angelito? Maldecía Ron.

- Se está haciendo una paja - Contestó el diablo. - Estaba muy caliente el pobre. - Y entonces la blanca divinidad apareció, arreglándose su túnica

- ¡eso es una injuria! - Gritaba

- ¡No seas mentiroso calentón! - Y ambas figuras se peleaban volviendo más loco a Ron.

- ¿Qué dices Ron? - Entonces escuchó la voz de Hermione.

- ¿Decir? - preguntaba sin entender. Hermione se mordía el labio y se sonrojaba, entonces él se dio cuenta que ella quería participar en esa locura.- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Hasta hace una hora no querías tener sexo y ahora pretendes participar de una orgía! - Y se levantó, desprendiendo la unión con ella y dejándola parada delante de Harry. - ¡Además, ella es mi hermana!

- También soy una chica Ron - Le decía Ginny avanzando y poniéndose también de pie acercándosele. - ¿Nunca me viste como una chica?

- Eres una pervertida ¿O qué?

- ¡Vamos vamos dale! - Saltaba el diablito en su hombro - La mina quiere guerra vamos, aunque más no sea franeleatela. ¡Dale che! - Ron meneaba la cabeza y miraba al angelito en busca de ayuda, pero al parecer este estaba a favor de su rival.

- Es que en muchas culturas el incesto no es extraño. - ¿Qué clase de ángel era ese?

- En realidad no soy un ángel, tú me ves así, pero yo soy tu conciencia y tal vez no pienses realmente que esté del todo mal.

- ¡Dale franeleátela un poquito! ¡No te la garches! ¡Se la dejás calentita al cuatro ojos y que él complete el trabajito! ¿No ves que ella quiere? - Entonces Ron observó a Ginny que se había acercado, lo abrazaba y sin decir nada tomó su pene y comenzó a estimularlo.

- No pienso tener relaciones contigo. - Sentenció el pelirrojo - Y no te atrevas a penetrar a Hermione, - Acusó señalando a Harry. - y esta será la única y última vez - Ahora miraba a todos. - Esas son las reglas, las toman o las dejan.

- La tomo - Contestó Ginny apretando más el miembro de Ron que pegó un respingo.

Hermione estaba dudosa, si bien la idea no era del todo mala, Harry era como su hermano, no siempre lo había visto así, en algún momento le gustó, pero su corazón pertenecía a Ron, ella estaba enamorada de Ron, no podía dejar de pensar que Harry era como un objeto prohibido y eso la excitaba pero tenía sus temores.

Por la cabeza de Ron pasaba lo mismo, uno de sus mayores temores era que Harry y Hermione tuviesen algo más que una buena amistad y ahora su mayor pesadilla se concretaba, iba a negarse pero Ginny lo besó y continuó tocándolo, debía reconocer que su hermanita era toda una experta.

Cuando Hermione notó que Ron se dejaba hacer por su hermana giró y besó a Harry, quien no dudó en prenderse a ella como una sopapa.

- ¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta! - Bailaba el diablito en el hombro del pelirrojo. Pero ante la mirada de él desapareció al igual que el ángel. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a sus amigos besándose sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿O era la calentura que tenía?

Ginny lo besó de nuevo y él correspondió al beso, no sin antes ver que Harry empujaba a Hermione sobre la cama.

La visión lo asustó, esperaba que ellos dos hubiesen entendido y respetaran su decisión, ya que para ellos era algo más normal, al fin y al cabo no eran nada pero él debía estar con su hermana.

- ¿Cómo es que no te incomoda? - Le dijo al oído cuando pudo desprenderse del beso.

- En este momento te veo como un hombre, no como mi hermano y me da pena mucho tu regla, me gustaría que me la metieras.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

- Está bien, Harry es muy habilidoso, pero tú pareces más poderoso.

- No podría contigo, como verás no me siento muy cómodo.

- eso se puede solucionar. - Contestó Ginny y comenzó a arrodillarse.

Ron pudo ver como Harry besaba los pechos de Hermione, se lo notaba fascinado con sus tetas y la verdad era que eran hermosas, pero cuando la boca de su hermana aprisionó su miembro la visión se le hizo borrosa, se notaba que tenía más experiencia de Hermione, ya era un hecho que tenía mucha más práctica y sin quererlo comenzó a excitarse.

Los jadeos de Hermione volvieron a hacer fijar la vista en ellos y pudo ver a Harry yendo hacia el sexo de su novia, de seguro su amigo también tendría más experiencia en ese campo, debía ponerse a practicar para que ella no sintiera la necesidad de repetir esa actividad en el futuro.

- Yo podría enseñarte - Entonces escuchó a Ginny mientras ella se incorporaba notando lo que su hermano miraba. - Aunque te soy sincera, no es nada del otro mundo y menos con el aparato que tienes, yo nunca perdería el tiempo con el sexo oral si tuviera un miembro así a mi disposición.

- ¡Te escuché! - Entonces se oyó la voz de Harry.

- Lo siento mi amor, es que…

- Está bien - La interrumpió - Recuerda que comparto la habitación y duchas con tu hermano desde hace siete años, ya conozco de lo que hablas, pero yo tengo también lo mío - Refunfuñó

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Ginny reía - Además lo usas muy bien.

- ¡Que Ron también! - Lo defendía Hermione - Apenas hemos tenido relaciones hoy y me ha sacada como doce orgasmos o más. ¿Eras virgen Ron? - Entonces se incorporó igual que Harry.

Él se pudo colorado, no hizo falta responder y Ginny se mordió el labio inferior.

- Menos mal que tus reglas fueron muy claras - Bromeaba Harry - Cuando adquieras un poco más de experiencia todas las chicas van a querer estar contigo.

- ¡Pero yo sólo quiero a Hermione!

- Entonces, mi amiga - decía Ginny acercándose a la cama con Ron - Te aconsejo que nadie más lo vea desnudo. - Y ella y Harry sonrieron lascivamente, sin embargo Hermione y Ron se miraban a los ojos y de repente a la castaña ya no le resultaba tan excitante lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero sus amigos no los dejaron arrepentirse, Ginny tumbó a Ron sobre la cama volviendo a meterse la pija de su hermano en la boca. Harry imitó a su novia y acostando a Hermione al lado de Ron siguió lamiendo su conchita. Los jadeos de los chicos no tardaron en llegar, estaban ambos llegando a un orgasmo pero los otros se detuvieron.

Los dos levantaron la vista y Ginny tomó la palabra, además de la poronga de Ron que estaba a mil.

- vamos a hacer un 69.- Y sin más montó a su hermano dejando su fabuloso culo casi encima de la cara, Harry levantó a Hermione se acostó en su lugar y la castaña imitó a su amiga. - De esa forma les enseñamos a hacerse una buena paja.

- Yo creo que en ese tema estamos muy bien - Llegó a decir Hermione.

- Lo mismo digo - La apoyó Ron, pero cuando la boca de su hermana se tragó su miembro dudó si realmente era del todo así.

A Hermione le pasó lo mismo cuando la lengua de Harry se metió de lleno en su vagina y además notó que unos dedos también participaban de la experiencia, haciéndola venirse al instante, los gritos de la chica llenaron la habitación pero se vieron opacados por los de Ron que acababa dentro de la boca de Ginny, la muy golosa se tomaba toda la leche de su hermano y parecía extasiada al hacerlo.

A diferencia de Hermione la pelirroja continuó lamiendo la pija de Ron limpiándole hasta la última gota que había lanzado y provocando que se pusiera dura de nuevo.

Hermione hacia un muy buen trabajo con Harry, pero no se comparaba con el de Ginny, Harry volteó y pudo ver como su novia desobedecía a su hermano y se montaba sobre él.

Ron intentó detenerla, pero una vez que la pelirroja se clavó la erección en su conchita, apretó las piernas con tal fuerza que ni siquiera Ron la pudo mover, es más los intentos por sacársela de encima provocaban que Ginny sintiera aún más adentro al pene de su hermano, del cual estaba fascinada desde el momento que lo había visto.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso y ya importándole un comino lo que podría pasar por la mente de su amigo Harry que ya estaba a mil por la mamada de Hermione se levantó y la intentó penetrar. Ella iba a reclamar esa falta a las reglas, pero fue allí cuando notó que Ron y su hermana estaban haciendo lo mismo y una mezcla de ira y a la vez calma por poder tener la excusa de cumplir su fantasía se desató en su interior y dejó de forcejear con su amigo, ella ni se dio cuenta que Ron no quería saber nada con lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry estaba fascinado por poder poseer a Hermione, por un instante se olvidó por completo que estaba por cumplir el peor de los temores de Ron, es más si le preguntaban en ese mismo segundo quien era Ronald Weasley repreguntaría ¿Quién? Como si nunca lo hubiese conocido. Hermione se dejaba abrir las piernas hasta que escuchó un cachetazo seguido por los gritos de Ginny.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito! - Gritaba la pelirroja tomándose la mejilla con las manos.

- ¡Piensa lo que quieras! ¡Piensen lo que quieran! ¡Ustedes me dan asco!

Hermione empujó a Harry arrepintiéndose de haberse dejado llevar por una equivocación tan grande.

- ¡Vamos! - Los enfrentaba Harry cuando Hermione se le puso al lado - ¡Los dos querían! ¡Lo querían más que nosotros! - pero Ron no contestó, le largó una piña a su amigo tirándolo al suelo y se colocó los pantalones, Hermione pretendió imitarlo pero la frenó.

- Puedes quedarte aquí, al parecer a ti te gustan estos juegos.

- No Ron, espera - pero el pelirrojo tomó su remera y desapareció dejándola sola, cuando volteó Ginny asistía a Harry y se la veía arrepentida.

A diferencia de su novio, si es que aún lo sería, ella no dijo nada. Empezó a vestirse y se retiró de la habitación no sin antes pedirle a los chicos.

- Les ruego ordenen un poco antes de irse. - Y también desapareció.

Harry y Ginny se miraron.

- Nunca pensé que podría terminar así. - Se lamentaba la pelirroja.

- ¿No conoces a tu hermano?

- No preví que pudiera reaccionar de esa manera.

- Yo sí y me siento más culpable de cómo actué, fui un completo idiota. Yo sé que él siempre tuvo dudas de mi relación con Hermione - Ginny se separó - ¡Espera! ¡Nunca tuve nada con ella! Yo te amo y ella ama a Ron.

- Yo te amo a ti - respondía Ginny abrazándolo.

- Ya lo sé, ahora hay que ver que tan grande es el amor de Ron por Hermione.

- Él la ama con locura - Decía Ginny.

- Pero tiene muchas inseguridades, hay que ver que no lo dominen y que se puedan arreglar.

- estaba muy enojado.

- No es la primera vez que se pelean, Hermione sabrá que hacer. - La tranquilizaba Harry acariciando sus cabellos - Alistemos todo aquí y vamos a la madriguera.

Ginny obedeció sin protestar dándose cuenta que no necesitaba a nadie más que a Harry a su lado para poder lidiar con cualquier situación.

- Nunca más te pediré nada raro. - Le decía.

- No te culpes, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, somos adultos y debemos atenernos a las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Ron deberá entender que Hermione lo ama y que el estar conmigo no cambiará lo que ella siente igual que tú y yo, incluso que ella misma lo sabemos. Ya verás como se van a reconciliar, sé que Hermione encontrará la manera.

Entonces un diablito con la cara de Harry se le apareció en su hombro.

- Yo que la castaña la apoyo ese par de repisas en la cara y así lo hago olvidarse de todo. Le sacaría el aire de la cabeza y no lo dejaría pensar. ¡Que buen par de tetas! - El moreno sacudió su hombro haciendo desaparecer al diablito Ginny lo miró extrañada pero como el continuó ordenando sin hacer o decir más siguió imitándolo.

_N.A:_

_Gracias por los reviews, me enteré por Riswe además de que me invitó  
Foaby, que hay un foro en el regreso de un amor, pero la verdad, me cuesta  
ingresar al grupo de las ¿calaveritas?, además yo ya leí la historia y no  
quiero arruinar nada con mis comentarios. Porque de seguro me voy de boca.  
Alemar107, aunque seamos compatriotas, no me gusta lo que le haces a Riswe,  
ella es mi amiga y no me banco que la hagan sufrir, bueno, excepto yo! Nos  
vemos. Arlies.  
Gema ¿Dónde estás? Pensé que eras leal. Chau."_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry intentaba leer por lo menos un renglón de su libro de encantamientos avanzados, pero le era imposible.

El amaba a Ginny, había luchado férreamente para poder disfrutar de ese amor y no dudaba un segundo de él.

Pero no podía sacar de su mente el espectacular par de senos de Hermione.

- Unas tetas de lujo

- Otra vez vos

- ¡Así me gusta! Que estemos en confianza. Tanto tú, tú, me vuelve loco.

- Tú ya estás loco - Le decía Harry a su diablito - ¿O le estaré yo?

- Por pensar en esas asombrosas repisas ¡No nene! Sos re normal pero _te - ta _rdartesen verlas - Y el personaje comenzó a reír de su propia broma.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- ¡Mal pibe! Se dice ¡Andate a cagar! - Harry suspiró resignado - pero bueno, ya está, te sacaste las ganas, porque la castaña no te va a dar bola ¿Viste la bergamota del pelirrojo? Si yo fuera mina, la agarro y no la suelto más - Y el diablito comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Ya conocía los atributos de Ron.

- ¡Qué! ¿Ahora me pateas en contra?

- ¡Boludo! ¡Que yo soy bien macho! - Le contestaba Harry pegándole con el dedo en la cabeza y el diablito desapareció para reaparecer en el otro hombro.

- ¡Viste que cuando querés hablás bien!

- Yo ya hablo bien, sólo que quiero que me entiendas bien lo que digo.

- Bueno, bueno, sos machito eso no hacía falta aclararlo, además la pelirroja lo puede probar ¿No?

- Si, Ginny es muy apasionada

- ¿Apasionada? ¡Esa piba es fuego! Pero no un fueguito azul de las hornallas de la cocina; es _**FUEGO ROJO- **_Aquí el diablito mira a una supuesta cámara y dice "A ver cuando actualizas Riswe" y la escena se renueva (jaja) - ¡Dinamita!

- Si Ginny es… - Y Harry volvió a suspirar

- Es chiquita, tipo un kiosquito, tiene de todo, tetitas, culito, piernitas ¡Qué boca! - Harry lo miró de mal modo - Esa boca es…

- ¡Cuidadito con lo que decís! - Le advirtió

- Deliciosa ¿Te parece apropiado? - Harry asintió y luego el diablito rió - ¡Se traga el pepino como ninguna!

- ¡Basta!

- ¿Qué querés? Si querés sutilezas andá a leerte un fic de Alemar107, solo ella puede hacer que una cogida por el culo suene poética (jaja) yo no puedo, lo siento.

- Realmente eres terrible.

- Pero volvamos a los que nos com _pete _o sin _pete _- el diablito volvió a reír pero Harry lo miraba dubitativo

- Me explicas

- Hacer un "pete" es lo que tu novia hace a las mil maravillas - el diablito revoleó los ojos - Ya ni una broma te puedo hacer, te estoy perdiendo.

- Debo estudiar

- Vos decidís cuando me voy, es que no podés dejar de pensar en el par de melones de tu amiga - Harry bufó - ¡Vamos! Hace cuatro años que pensás por le menos en verlos.

- Justo el tiempo en que apareciste. Pero… ¿Y mi conciencia?

- Esa te abandonó hace mucho

- Recuerdo que aparecieron en el baile de cuarto año

- Si señor, cuando vimos bajar a la "princesita" por la escalera. Nunca la habíamos visto así ¿No?

- Nunca, pero yo ya sabía que Ron sentía algo fuerte por ella.

- ¿Y si no? ¿Qué hubieses hecho? - Harry se quedó pensativo, pero luego meneó la cabeza.

- Hermione es como mi hermana fin de la discusión

- Pero bien que te la querías voltear.

- ¿Ginny no lo hizo con su hermano? - Y Harry sonrió pícaramente

- ¿Ves porqué tu conciencia ya no está? - Reía de igual forma el diablito

- Yo amo a Ginny, Hermione es otra cosa. Hermione es…

- Calentura

- Realmente extraño a mi conciencia - Meneaba la cabeza Harry

- Y bueno, después de tu encuentro con Ginny en la cocina de la madriguera se dio por vencido ¿Te acordás? - Harry simplemente asintió y las excitantes imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza.

Era la primera Navidad que pasaban los cuatro juntos ( a propósito Riswe ¿Cuándo actualizarás?)

Él ya se había definido con Ginny y sabía que Ron con Hermione. Todo era perfecto, el plan que el destino había trazado para ellos se realizó.

La única desventaja era que Ron conocía su casa y podía estar con Hermione a escondidas, aunque por dichos de su amigo, la castaña lo evadía a más no poder.

Por su parte él y Ginny estaban a punto de explotar si no tenían relaciones ya y ninguno sabía como hacer.

La oportunidad se presentó el 23 de diciembre cuando dieron una cena con aquellos que tenían compromisos el 24; la madriguera estaba repleta, puesto que todos, absolutamente todos estaban allí.

En un momento Molly le pidió a Ginny unos cubiertos extras y él se ofreció a ayudarla.

En cuanto estuvieron solos en la cocina, él se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Era necesario sentirla así cerquita, tan cerquita que la ropa molestaba y sin darse cuenta la sentó sobre la mesa, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a friccionarla con la ropa puesta.

Ginny gemía por la excitación que esa fricción le provocaba y aprovechó un segundo que él se separó para apoyar su mano y generarle más fricción

- Ginny- Suspiraba él y ella simplemente sonreía, sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a bajarle el cierre de su pantalón y pronto tomó su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo.

Él se sentía en el cielo, o en el infierno ya que de repente recordó que más de veinte personas estaban en el comedor aguardando por ellos

- Tardarán en notar nuestra ausencia, estate tranquilo - Le dijo Ginny al sentir su turbación y sin dejar de tocarlo se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a arrodillarse.

Harry comenzó a sudar, a pesar del frió que se colaba por la ventana de la cocina sentía un calor de mil demonios y más cuando sintió que su novia se apropiaba de su virilidad con su boca.

Era verdad, Ginny era la mejor, no le importaba saber como había adquirido esa práctica, él no era de esos que pensaban en esas cosas, es más agradecía a Merlin a todas aquellas personas que había ayudado a la práctica de ella, porque se sentía maravilloso y desde ya él sabía que no importaba ser el primero sino el último y él lo sería, sería el último hombre de Ginny porque conocía muy bien sus talentos y lo que podía hacerle sentir.

Sus manos se aferraron a la cabeza de ella y comenzaron a marcarle el ritmo, sentía que ella devoraba glotonamente y sintió que estaba a punto de correrse.

- Me corro - Le advirtió pero ella se mantuvo firme en su puesto - Me corro - volvió a insistir pero ella continuaba en su lugar. Y se corrió, Ginny tragó todo lo que salía de él gustosamente, sin dejar escapar nada y luego continuó lamiendo su miembro limpiándolo a conciencia, eso lo encendió nuevamente y la levantó por los hombros, la besó apasionadamente y girándola de espaldas la recostó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Tú…?

- No importa nada Harry, quiero ser tuya y nada me lo va a impedir, ni aunque invadan la casa una docena de mortifagos permitiré que me dejes con las ganas - Le decía ella bajando sus pantalones y dejando sus pequeñas bragas y su hermoso trasero a la vista de él.

Harry se llevó unos dedos a la boca y luego los metió por debajo de la prenda pero rápidamente notó que ella estaba super lubricada y sin esperar más comenzó a penetrarla recostándose sobre ella.

Sintió la resistencia, la notó a pesar de la lubricación, ella era virgen y no lo podía creer, se sentía muy rico, sentía la fricción a pleno y como su miembro era aplastado por el interior de ella.

- Ginny- Suspiró y comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras que se ayudaba con las manos sobre la cadera para penetrarla sin prisa pero sin pausa. Pronto comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos su segundo orgasmo se acercaba y notó que por el calor y los jadeos de ella se acercaba el clímax de su novia, pronto él mordió su terso cuello evitando gritar y ella se aferró a sus manos que ahora caían por su costado para evitar hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Harry! - Los gritos de Molly desde el comedor los obligó a posponer el disfrute del momento posterior y dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Harry notó los restos de sangre en su miembro y miró apenado a su novia por haber siquiera dudado de ella, cosa que Ginny nunca supo, ella lo acarició y le dijo al oído

- Me ha encantado, espero poder repetirlo muy pronto.

- Ya hablaré con Ron para que me de alguno de sus lugares secretos.

- Haré lo mismo con Hermione.

- además ellos no los aprovechan - Y sonrió pícaramente antes de besarla apasionadamente y ella respondió de igual manera.

Harry suspiraba con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano con una sonrisa tan grande como si fuera un gato frente a la vidriera de una pescadería. Su diablito repetía la misma postura.

- Si que la sabe chupar bien. - Suspiró la pequeña figura sacando de su sopor al morocho.

- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Basta ya!

- Bueno, bueno, me voy. ¿Pero te quedó claro porque tu conciencia no está?

- Si, pero ahora debo ver la manera de que Ron y Hermione se arreglen.

- ¡Tu no deberías meterte! Son cosas de ellos y creo que sabrán arreglarlas.

- ¿Por qué tan seguro?

- Porque se que se quieren, como vos te querés con la pelirroja.

- Así que resultaste un romántico después de todo.

- Recuerda que no soy más que un invento tuyo.

Y el diablito desapareció, Harry retomó la lectura de su libro, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny y aquella primera vez con ella que fue fabulosa.

Y se sintió aliviado de poder sacarse de su cabeza la visión de Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 –DESCUBRIENDO TRAICIONES**

Ron tocaba desesperado a la puerta del costado de Sortilegios Weasley, que daba al piso que había sido de los gemelos y en el que ahora sólo vivía George. Tenía todo el rostro surcado de lágrimas, las cuales no había podido aguantar después de haber salido de casa de Hermione, todavía no podía creer lo que allí había pasado y como el que debería haber sido el día más feliz de su vida se había convertido en el peor.

George le abrió la puerta protestando por las prisas, pero se calló al ver la cara de su hermano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí hoy? –Ron habló con la voz rota, incapaz de encontrar su verdadero tono.

-Claro que puedes quedarte –George se apartó y le dejó pasar, impresionado por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho que no?

-Ni siquiera he podido preguntárselo –El pequeño se derrumbó en una silla y escondió la cabeza en sus brazos.

-¿El problema es Hermione? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? ¿A Harry?

-A esa zorra y a ese hijo de puta no los quiero volver a ver jamás –George abrió los ojos descolocado, esa respuesta no se la esperaba para nada, decidió no presionarle y dejó de preguntarle. De todas formas, se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que podía haber pasado.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres cenar algo? –Ron negó, todavía con la cabeza entre los brazos.

George suspiró sin saber qué hacer y preparó la cena pensando que al tenerla delante comería, terminó la tortilla y la sirvió en dos platos poniéndole uno delante a su hermano.

-Come algo te hará bien –Ron se incorporó un poco más tranquilo pero no comió más que un par de bocados y el resto del tiempo estuvo paseando la comida. George dejó de intentarlo, él también había perdido el apetito.

-Voy a avisar a mamá de que estás aquí, ¿quieres que le diga algo a Ginny? –George se levantó y le miró dudoso, si era lo que él pensaba que había ocurrido Ginny también tenía derecho a saberlo. Luego ya se ocuparía él de partirle la cara al moreno.

-A esa ni me la nombres, ojalá pudiera dejar de ser mi hermana –George le miró sorprendido, eso no lo esperaba. Y le desbarataba todas las teorías que había supuesto.

Cuando George volvió de hablar con su madre, colocó una botella de Whisky de fuego delante de Ron, este la cogió sin dudar y se bebió un gran trago, George cogió un vaso y se sirvió.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –A Ron le cayeron nuevas lágrimas por el rostro.

-Los odio, ojalá no tuviera que verlos nunca más –George lo miró incitándolo a que continuara –Hermione es una puta, no sé ni cómo me planteé el casarme con ella, sabía que entre Harry y ella había algo más, siempre lo he sabido. Y el cabrón decía que nunca la miraría como algo más que una hermana, me juró que no sentía nada por ella. Y yo, iluso idiota, le creí.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Lo de Ginny no tiene nombre, no puedo creer que compartamos la misma sangre –Ron enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, llorando e hipando.

-Huevón pelotudo, fiarte de semejante hideputa. Minina chanchado nos ha hecho –El diablito despotricaba encima de su hombro, también con una botella de whisky en la mano.

-Y lo teníamos como hermano, aunque viendo el comportamiento de Ginny… –El angelito lloraba en el otro hombro sonándose los mocos fuertemente con un pañuelo.

-Pero no te deshilaches –El diablito rodeó el hombre del ángel con su brazo –Semejantes tarados no merecen nuestra mufa.

-Dejá de llorar, y vos también colorado –Ron le miró pero no dijo nada, el diablillo pataleo frustrado por no poder animarles y se agarró de nuevo a su botella.

George recogió y se preparó para dormir, le cedió a Ron su cama y él se quedó en el sillón que tenía en su habitación, incapaz de dejarlo sólo viendo como se encontraba y sufriendo con los sollozos que sonaron apagados durante toda la noche.

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos por la mañana se sentía un poco mejor, aunque le dolía la cabeza después de haber estado casi toda la noche llorando por todo lo que había perdido. En la misma tarde se había quedado sin novia, sin mejor amigo y sin hermana. Se giró hacía el sillón y vio como George ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días, siento lo de anoche, no sabía adónde ir.

-No digas tonterías, no tienes que sentir nada –Ron se desperezó y se sentó en la cama.

-Ven a vivir conmigo.

-¿Qué? –Ron le miró sorprendido.

-Que te vengas a vivir aquí, a mí no me vendría mal compañía y estarías más cerca para ayudarme en la tienda. Además, así no tendrías que pasar casi tiempo en casa, con Ginny, y evitarías visitas indeseadas.

-¿No te molestaré?

-Llevo mucho tiempo sólo, me encantará compartir piso contigo, aunque eso no va a hacer que te libres de las bromas –Ron sonrió y le asintió aceptando su oferta.

Ron se levantó y le preparó el desayuno en compensación por haberse ocupado de él la noche anterior.

-Vamos a ir a la madriguera a recoger tus cosas y luego a comprar los muebles para tu nueva habitación.

-¿La habitación de Fred?

-Ahora será la tuya, ya está bien de tener una habitación criando polvo, estoy seguro de que el sólo te aceptaría a ti en su lugar –Ron le sonrió.

Terminaron de desayunar y partieron hacía la madriguera, donde Molly salió secándose las manos desde la cocina.

-¿Habéis desayunado? Puedo prepararos algo.

-No te preocupes mamá, ya hemos comido.

-Mamá, quería hablar contigo –Molly miró expectante a su hijo pequeño –Me voy a vivir con George.

-¿Qué? –A Molly se le escurrió el trapo al suelo de la sorpresa. George le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que subiera a por sus cosas mientras él entretenía a su madre.

-Mamá, desde que pasó lo de Fred he estado muy solo y me vendría muy bien tener compañía –A Molly se le aguaron los ojos y le asintió, entendiendo sus explicaciones.

Ron subió a toda prisa a su cuarto y recogió toda su ropa y pertenencias y las metió en el baúl, lanzó un hechizo para que le cupiera todo y se aseguró de no dejarse nada.

Después de comprobarlo, cogió el baúl y bajó corriendo por las escaleras, encontrándose en mitad de estas con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

-¿Qué es eso de que te vas de casa?

-Apártate.

-Lo siento, vale. Pero podemos hablar las cosas, no tienes porque irte.

-Quítate de en medio.

-Ronald, por favor. Sé razonable.

-Soy razonable. Eres mi hermana y no puedo dejar de verte, que es lo que yo querría. Pero de lo que no soy capaz es de seguir viviendo en la misma casa que tú –Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta mientras se le aguaban los ojos, totalmente descolocada por las declaraciones de su hermano. Sabía que le había dañado pero no se imaginaba que hubiera sido hasta ese punto. Ron aprovechó y se coló por su lado, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

-Ramera, lo será. Pero tiene un bombo… -El angelito apareció por detrás y le pegó en la cabeza, desapareciendo de nuevo con él.

Se despidieron de su madre y se marcharon al callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo necesario. Se pasaron toda la mañana de compras y la tarde pintando la habitación de naranja, George no paró de hacer chistes todo el rato intentando sonsacarle alguna sonrisa a Ron.

Para la cena ya lo tenían todo colocado, con posters incluidos y devoraron toda la comida en pocos minutos, manteniendo una conversación animada sobre quidditch. Después de cenar, se estaban haciendo una cerveza de mantequilla, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ron puso cara de susto pero George le dijo que no se preocupara y bajó él.

Abajo estaba Hermione, más pálida que nunca y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, como si llevara varios días llorando sin parar.

-George, déjame pasar.

-No, no creo que debas subir.

-¡Déjame pasar, tengo que verlo!

-Te he dicho que no vas a subir –Hermione sacó la varita y le amenazó con ella. George con un movimiento se la quitó –Ni se te ocurra, Granger.

Hermione, desesperada, se puso a llorar y le contestó con la voz rota.

-George, tengo que verlo, tengo que hablar con él. Por favor.

-Él no quiere verte –Hermione sollozó fuertemente.

-Él es mi vida George, no puedo perderlo, no puedo vivir sin él. Déjame hablar con él, si después de eso sigue sin querer saber nada más de mí me marcharé.

George, después de dudarlo un largo rato, accedió a dejarla subir. Se disculpó con Ron y le dijo que iba a dormir fuera, que para cualquier cosa lo avisara y estaría allí en cuestión de minutos. Ron le asintió y él se marchó, dejándolos a los dos a solas en el piso.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo –Ron se puso de pie, pero no la miró a la cara. Los ojos también los tenía rojos de haber estado llorando.

-Siento lo que pasó, no estoy contenta con ello, no tendría que haber ocurrido. Pero creo que somos adultos y que podemos hablar las cosas y no mandarlo todo a la mierda a las primeras de cambio.

-¿A las primeras de cambio? ¡Te ibas a acostar con el que creía mi mejor amigo!

-¡Tú estabas con tu hermana!

-¡Yo no quería! ¡Lo dije desde el principio!

-¡Yo eso no lo sabía! ¡Yo sólo vi como te la follabas!

-¡Y decidiste aprovechar y tirarte a Harry! Al final, sí que resultaste ser una prostituta barata –El bofetón que la castaña le pegó resonó por toda la casa.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarme puta! ¡Sí, iba a dejar que me penetrara, pero tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando vi que tú te habías saltado tus propias reglas, que te estabas tirando a tu hermana a menos de un metro de distancia!

-¡Yo no quería! ¡Es cómo si a ti te violaran y yo, para vengarme, me acostara con otra! –En ese momento Hermione comprendió hasta que punto Ron había estado en contra de todo aquello -¡Para mí, Ginny es mi hermanita pequeña, no puedo verla cómo una mujer! Puede que al principio me dejara llevar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuve imaginando que eras tú la que me hacías todas esas cosas, que eras tú a quien yo estaba tocando. Algo bastante absurdo estando tú al lado, pero estabas demasiado ocupada disfrutando de Harry para darte cuenta de que yo, en ningún momento, disfruté plenamente de lo que estábamos haciendo. Muchísimo menos cuando Ginny, en contra de mi voluntad, decidió que quería follar conmigo. ¿Pensaste en algún momento en mí cuando estabas con Harry? ¿Lo hiciste?

Hermione se sonrojó, no había pensado en él, como mucho para compararlo con Harry. Pero se repuso rápido, sabía lo que se estaba jugando y no iba a dudar.

-¡Si no querías hacer nada de eso, ¿por qué aceptaste que nos miraran?! ¡Sabias lo que iba a pasar!

-¡Yo no imaginé nunca que ellos se nos unirían! ¡Nosotros los vimos primero y a mí en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que nos uniéramos! Lo siento si parezco un niñato comparado con vosotros, pero en ningún momento pensé en que aquello acabaría así.

-¡¿Y por qué aceptaste si no querías?!

-¡Porque soy un estúpido! ¡Porque nunca pensé que tú fueras capaz de eso! ¡Porque me dolió verte besándote con Harry, ver cómo dejabas que él te tocara! Era lo que tú querías, aún y antes de que nos lo propusieran, cuando estabas montada encima de mí.

-¡Harry me besó, no fui yo!

-¡Ginny también me besó, pero yo me aparté! ¡Tú seguiste besándolo, dejando que te acariciara! ¿Sabes lo que es ver tu mayor pesadilla delante de tus narices? -Ron se derrumbó llorando en el suelo.

Hermione se arrodilló delante de él, mientras las lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas.

-Llevas años preguntándome que fue lo que vi en el horcruxe –Ron tenía la voz quebrada por el llanto, ya no era capaz de gritar –Te vi a ti, besándote con Harry.

Hermione se quedó helada, nunca pensó que Ron tuviera celos de Harry hasta ese punto. Si lo hubiera sabido ni siquiera hubiera dejado que la viera desnuda, mucho menos que la tocara.

-Ayer tenía que haber sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, la primera vez que me entregaba a la mujer que amaba, el día en el que te pedía que fueras mía para siempre, que te casaras conmigo –El que hablara en pasado le partió el alma, más cuando se enteró que iba a pedirle que se casara con él, ¿hasta qué punto le había dañado? –Y se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla, en el día en el que se cumplía mi mayor miedo. El día en el que me traicionaron las tres personas por las que yo habría dado la vida.

Hermione le abrazó fuertemente, intentando consolarlo aún y cuando ella no se sentía capaz de dejar de llorar.

-Perdóname mi amor, perdóname. Nunca debí haber permitido que aquello ocurriera. Soy tuya Ron, sólo tuya. Jamás nadie volverá a tocarme, sólo tú podrás hacerlo. Soy una estúpida por haber pensado aunque fuera sólo por un segundo en acostarme con otro. Sólo quiero estar contigo, sólo puedo estar contigo. Por favor, perdóname. No me dejes, no sería capaz de vivir sin ti.

Hermione le levantó la cara y le besó. Se besaron durante varios minutos, un beso dulce y amargo, bañado en las lágrimas que los dos seguían derramando. Un beso que curaba las heridas que se habían hecho. Cuando se separaron juntaron las frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿De verdad ibas a pedirme que me casara contigo? –Ron asintió suavemente.

-Pero ahora no me siento capaz de hacerlo –A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos nuevamente.

-Lo sé, esa será mi penitencia, tener que esperar para poder cumplir mi sueño de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Ron le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y la besó de nuevo, beso que Hermione le devolvió desesperada, como si necesitara de él para vivir. Poco a poco se fueron dirigiendo a la habitación de Ron, besándose muy suavemente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se tumbaron en la cama, se desnudaron con tiernas caricias e hicieron el amor muy suavemente. Disfrutando de su compañía, lamiendo las heridas que se habían provocado y terminando con la angustia que habían sentido al sentirse perdidos.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Unas pocas horas después Hermione se despertó, apoyada contra el pecho de su chico, se quedó mirándolo durante varios minutos sabiendo lo cerca que había estado de perderlo y estando completamente segura de que haría lo que fuera para recuperarlo totalmente y volver a ganarse su confianza.

Ron se despertó y la miró somnoliento, la abrazó contra él y la besó suavemente en la frente. Pero no le dijo nada sólo miró hacia el techo, pensativo. Todavía se le notaba triste.

Hermione le miró compungida, habían hecho el amor de forma muy dulce pero sabía que había perdido la confianza que habían tenido sólo dos días antes y que tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que Ron volviera a estar cómodo íntimamente con ella.

Pero estaba dispuesta a dejarse la piel para conseguirlo.

-Podrías ponerme un castigo –Ron la miró confundido –Sería una forma de ganarme mi perdón.

-No digas tonterías.

-No, lo digo en serio. Podrías… no sé… hacerme limpiar vuestro baño –Ron soltó una carcajada, Hermione sonrió contenta de ver a Ron riendo.

-O podría copiar 200 veces la frase que tú me dijeras.

-O te castigaría sin leer –Hermione le miró boquiabierta mientras Ron la miraba divertido.

-También podrías ponerme de cara a la pared con un libro en cada mano.

-Y después pegarte unos azotes –Ron lo dijo riendo, pero Hermione se sonrojó y le miró mordiéndose el labio.

-Bueno, si tú quieres… -Ron levantó una ceja y la miró analizándolo, la verdad es que empezaba a excitarle la idea.

-Serás turra, vamos que tenes unas ganas que te deje el pandero colorado –Hermione miró a la diablita que había aparecido en su hombro, llevaba poco tiempo apareciéndosele aunque ya había deducido que era su parte más descarada. No tenía su contrapuesto de ángel, suponía que porque ella era lo suficientemente sensata como para no necesitarlo.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, vestida con la camiseta de Ron y sus bragas y acercó una silla al centro de la habitación, mirando sugerentemente al pelirrojo. Éste se levantó, llevando sólo sus bóxers, y se sentó en la silla. Hermione le sonrió e hizo el ademán de desnudarse.

-No, déjatela puesta –La castaña le sonrió al ver que estaba bien dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

-Como para no estarlo, ¿viste como tiene la salchicha? –Hermione le miró el paquete y vio como volvía a estar excitado.

-Ven aquí –Ron dio una palmada en su pierna.

-¿Por qué? ¿He sido mala? –Hermione se acercó despacio, esperando a que él la desnudara, pero en vez de eso la tumbó bocabajo en su regazo.

Le alzó el la camiseta hasta la cintura y luego le bajó las bragas hasta la mitad del muslo. Hermione se sintió más expuesta que si la hubiera desnudado entera.

Le dio una fuerte palmada que resonó por la habitación, la castaña lanzó un grito ahogada, sorprendida de lo fuerte que le había pegada y a la vez excitada por este hecho.

-¿Esto era lo que querías? –Le atizó otra palmada.

-La pucha pibe, que mortero tiene la nena –El diablito y el ángel habían aparecido en sus hombros mirando sin pestañear como el blanco trasero de Hermione se iba volviendo colorado.

-Casi que mereció la pena por esto –El angelito empezaba a babear ligeramente. Ron le pegó otra palmada.

-Dale, dale, más fuerte. Si a la atorranta le gusta.

-Contesta –Le palmeó de nuevo, dejándole el culo totalmente colorado.

-Sí.

-Sí, ¿qué? –Otra palmada.

-Sí era lo que quería –Le pegó de nuevo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Como para dudarlo, viendo la cara de placer que tenés. Si seguí así vas a acabar sin que te toque –La diablita miró a Ron de arriba abajo –Toda una pena desperdiciar ese pepino.

-Sí, me gusta –Hermione fulminó con la mirada a su diablita que la miraba burlona.

Ron metió de golpe dos dedos en ella, resbalando sin problemas por lo empapada que se encontrada, sonsacándole un gran gemido.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para gemir? –Sacó los dedos para azotarla una vez y los volvió a meter, Hermione se mordió fuertemente el labio para no emitir ningún sonido más.

Ron bombeaba dentro de ella hasta que conseguía que se le escapara algún ruido, entonces sacaba los dedos y la azotaba fuertemente sonriendo al ver los saltos que la castaña pegaba, penetrándola de nuevo con los dedos en ese momento.

Después de un azote no volvió a su intimidas sino que se quedó jugando con el agujero de su trasero, Hermione gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentirlo ahí. Pero esta vez Ron no sacó la azotó sino que metió un dedo de golpe en ella, haciéndola gritar.

-Ay, catriela. Lo que te gustaría que en vez de el dedo fuera la matraca –Hermione se sonrojó pero no lo negó –Las ganas que tenés de que te diera por el orto.

Ron, sin poder aguantarlo más, la cogió en brazos y la colocó a cuatro patas en la cama. Se bajó los bóxers y la penetró de una estocada, sin quitarle ni una pieza de la ropa que llevaba.

Hermione no podía dejar de gemir y Ron sabía que no podría sacarse esa imagen fácilmente, su chica vestida con su camiseta remangada para dejarle a la vista su colorado culo. No, no podría olvidarla nunca.

Terminó derrumbándose encima de ella, intentando no volcarle todo su peso. Hermione estaba agotada pero feliz.

-Como para no estarlo después del fierrazo que te pegó –Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, se abrazó a Ron y no tardó en quedarse dormida.


End file.
